


Of All the Fish in the Sea

by Set_WingedWarrior



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, First Date, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Flirty Bees - Freeform, I wanted to make more puns but indulged myself in romance, I'm Bad At Tagging, MerMay, MerMay 2019, Modern AU, Modern Era, One Shot, RIP, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Useless Lesbians, blake is a child entertainer, ruby is 5 years old, super self-indulgent, the schnee family said "go big or go home" about birthday parties, with a little yangst because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: A gorgeous girl in a siren costume with long black hair and amber eyes looked at her in a mix of embarrassment and gratefulness. “Thanks” she murmured in a soft sweet voice. Yang looked at her with enraptured gaze, suddenly uncapable to say a word; she might as well have been a real mermaid.---Yang meets a mermaid and falls under her spell.





	Of All the Fish in the Sea

Yang parked her car in front of the big luxurious house.

She hated having to drive that clunker instead of her trustworthy Bumblebee, but a motorcycle wasn’t the best choice to go pick a five year old up.

Her little sister Ruby went to the birthday party of her friend Weiss. The little girl was heiress of a fortune, her family was really rich, and wasn’t the easiest approachable girl apparently. How the two of them became friends was still a mystery, but Yang supposed her joyful little sister just made it through the other child just like she did with everyone else eventually.

The blonde approached the gate of the mansion, presented herself and went inside. She was late and, unsurprisingly, there were only a few guests left.

Yang quickly reached and scanned the backyard garden to find her little sister, but Ruby found her first.

“Yang!” her sister yelled and ran right into her arms. Yang promptly picked her up and made a few spins around, making the little girl laugh.

“Hey there Rubes! Did you have fun?” she asked after putting her down.

“Yang, you won’t believe it! There was a REAL MERMAID!”

“A what?” the older girl laughed, and Ruby took her hand.

“Come on, I have to show you!”

Yang let herself be led inside the mansion, aware that any attempt to stop her little sister would’ve failed miserably. So, it was better to just play along and end this as soon as possible.

It was weird to be inside such a massive house, even if it wasn’t her first time in there, having dropped and picked Ruby there from time to time because of her friendship with Weiss. But so much wealth just made her uncomfortable.

Yang wondered if Ruby would’ve felt the same about it growing up, if their friendship would last.

“This way!” the tiny girl said, opening a door. If the decorations around already gave her clues, that room was the definitive proof of the theme of the party: the sea.

Differently from the rest of the first floor and garden’s decorations, this room was decorated with more care, making it look like the inside of a cave. Walls were dark blue, full of decorations and pictures of various sea animals with a cartoonish style, a big seashell was in the center surrounded by pillows that Yang supposed were meant for the children.

Then, surprisingly, she heard noises come from the seashell itself.

“Is someone there? Could I have a little help?”

Without wasting a second, Yang came to the rescue. Apparently, the mechanism of that elaborated thing must’ve got stuck or something, and the girl (who judging by Ruby’s words must’ve been the mermaid) got trapped inside.

“Hold on, I got this!” Yang took a grip and tried to pull apart the shell. She didn’t apply too much strength at first, afraid she might break the thing, but noticing it wasn’t working she just decided to not give a damn and relied on her old and trustworthy brute strength. “Grha!” She grunted while pulling, finally opening the damn thing, and found in front of her probably the most beautiful creature she ever saw.

A gorgeous girl in a siren costume with long black hair and amber eyes looked at her in a mix of embarrassment and gratefulness. “Thanks” she murmured in a soft sweet voice. Yang looked at her with enraptured gaze, suddenly uncapable to say a word; she might as well have been a real mermaid.

Thankfully, Ruby took her out of her trance, pointing excitedly at the girl “See? I told you there was a real mermaid!”

“She is indeed” the blonde answered, not breaking eye contact with the beauty in front of her. Then she reached out a hand “Hi, I’m Yang. Are you okay?”

The other girl took it and the two shook hands “I’m Blake, thanks again for the help” she was about to use the hand to get up, but abruptly let go of it when she remembered the child near them.

She didn’t want to break the magic now, did she? And mermaids couldn’t walk last time she checked, so. “Hey Ruby, why are you still here?”

The little girl gasped “YOU REMEMBER MY NAME!”

“Of course I do” she let out a soft laugh, ruffling her hair. The child giggled, looking at her with basically star-shaped eyes. “So, what are you doing still here?”

“I wanted my big sister to meet you!” the child answered after jumping without ceremony on her lap (tail?). Thankfully the dark-haired girl didn’t seem to mind.

“Uh?” Blake looked up to the blonde again “So, my savior is your sister uh?”

“Please, I would’ve never left a pretty lady in trouble!” she said, flashing her a flirty smile.

“And how did you possibly know if you didn’t see me?”

“All ladies are pretty and that’s a fact! Even if I must say, not everyone is quite beautiful as you.” Yang’s always been confident, but even she didn’t know where all of this boldness came from. Maybe it was her smile, maybe the feeling of electricity when their skins touched, maybe the way those golden eyes were looking at her.

She was into her, she could tell. And she could also tell how lucky she was that her sister was too young to understand what was happening because it must’ve been painful to watch from outside.

But extremely satisfying to act.

“You flatter me” Blake said, with a hint of blush on her cheeks that made Yang felt really proud of herself. She was probably going to say something else, but the shell made a worrying sound and suddenly it was about to close on the poor girl again.

Thankfully the blonde noticed and stopped it with her arm from hitting the raven-haired girl on the head. “How about you get out of this thing?” she prompted with half of a smile.

“Sounds like a great idea” then looked back at the child on her lap “Would you like to help too, sweetie?” Ruby joyfully agreed and with that excuse made her get off her.

With her free hand Yang helped Blake, who leaned most of her weight on her to not hurt Ruby, moving her out of there and easy her down on one of the pillows. That tail looked as beautiful as unpractical.

“I’m sorry, I think I broke it” the blonde apologized.

“Don’t worry, it was already broken.” Was Blake’s bitter comment “I should apologize instead, I’m usually not the damsel in distress of the situation.”

“Trust me, it’s been a pleasure.”

“Is there anything I can do to thank you?”

“No thanks needed, I’m a gentlelady!” Blake giggled on that.

“Still, I want to. Are you sure there’s no way I can repay you?” she asked again.

“If you insist, how about you give me your number and I take you out one of these days?”

The other girl looked surprised but not disappointed. “Shouldn’t I be the one to offer you something?”

“Having you as a date is the best prize I could ever ask for, and even more. So, what do you say?” The blonde looked at Blake with amusement as the child entertainer slightly blushed again.

A little bit later, Yang proudly walked out with a new contact on her phone.

“Can mermaids have phones if they live underwater?” asked Ruby, who’s been distracted playing with some props left around while the other two exchanged numbers.

“I’ll be sure to ask next time I see her.” Yang answered with a smile, climbing inside the car. 

 

***

 

It didn’t take long for Yang to text her. She was so excited to hear from Blake again and the other girl seemed to feel the same way.

Aside from the mutual attraction, the two of them discovered many interests in common, and quickly found themselves hearing from each other almost every day even after setting up their date.

But the nearer the day was, the more nervousness grew along excitement inside Yang. Blake was so smart, and kind, and funny (even if she could never beat master-puns Yang!), and the more she knew the more she liked her. And thinking about how beautiful she looked in that costume…

She didn’t want to mess it up.

When the day finally came Yang kept walking back and forth in excitement, moving around so much that she could actually rival Ruby for once.

Yang wore her leather jacket, took Bumblebee’s keys, and she was ready to go. She walked through the living room saying goodbye to Taiyang and Ruby and headed towards the door but little hands pulled the edge of her jacket and stopped her.

“Yang! Do you remember my questions? Will you ask her???”

“Yes Ruby” Yang answered with a sigh “I’ll ask her all of your questions. I even wrote them down on my phone, see?” she knelt down and showed the child her phone to reassure her.

Ruby couldn’t read very well yet and furrowed her little eyebrows in focus trying to recognize the sentences, but Yang was quick to take it back. “Sorry Rubes, but at this pace I’ll be late.” She readily answered “And I won’t be able to see and ask her anything.”

“No!” Ruby yelled, then weakly started pushing her sister out, making the older girl laugh. “Go!”

“Don’t stay out too late!” Taiyang added, watching them with a smile.

“Sure dad! Bye!” she closed the door, wore her helmet and reached for her motorcycle.

Now on her beloved Bumblebee, she turned it on and with a whir of the motor she was riding on the streets to Blake’s apartment.

It didn’t take her long to reach her goal.

Yang looked at the address and checked on her phone twice before ringing at the apartment. The door opened almost immediately, revealing the beauty she was so lucky to call her date.

“Hey gorgeous.”

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” Blake answered, touching her leather jacket in a similar way Ruby did earlier.

“Thanks. So, ready to go?” the blonde asked, offering her spare helmet. Blake took it and closed her apartment’s door.

Yang got on her motorcycle first, and took the other girl’s hand to help her in.

“You know, I’m surprised you’re letting me ride on Bumblebee with you. I didn’t think you would.”

“What made you think so?”

“You kept talking about it like it was your precious baby.”

“First of all, _she is_ my precious baby.” Blake snorted seeing her gently caressing _her_ “Second, that just means you’re special.” The blonde then added, making her blush.

Satisfied with the reaction, Yang didn’t even give the other girl the chance to say something more, that they were already riding through the streets.

Blake was ecstatic, it was her first time riding a motorcycle, even as a passenger, and despite her liking for high speed Yang revealed to be a careful driver. The raven-haired girl looked around so much that the pilot had to ask her more than once to pick a position and stick to it or they could risk to lose balance.

The passenger’s answer to that was to settle her chin on her shoulder, put her arms around her waist and press herself closer to the blonde, who almost regretted her request. Blake smiled, satisfied both for her little revenge and the nice warmth the girl was radiating.

The date was a success so far.

 

***

 

Yang parked her motorcycle in the parking lot and Blake could already hear the girl laughing.

“A seafood restaurant. Really?”

“I just thought it would be fitting! It’s not to be considered cannibalism now, is it?” the blonde giggled in a teasing voice.

“Very funny.” Yang was about to open her mouth but Blake cut her off “Too bad I’m a sucker for seafood; you’re going to spend a fortune.” She smirked and the blonde looked at her as if trying to see if she was just messing with her or saying the truth.

Then she smiled at her “Well, that means I’ll make you happy. I win anyway.” She winked, then gallantly offered her right arm in a half joke “Shall we?”

Blake giggled, accepting the offered arm, and the couple entered the restaurant. It was a nice place, casual but tasteful, the right combination to feel comfortable.

Yang asked about her reservation and the couple was led to a table with a window to enjoy the scenery. The place was located near the beach and from there they had a beautiful view of the sea.

“You really did think about everything, didn’t you?” Blake asked from behind her menu after the waitress left them alone.

“What can I say, I am just classy like that.” Yang answered half joking and agitating the menu on her hands, almost hitting her glass as a consequence “Woooh!” she saved it just in time and Blake giggled.

“ _Classy like that._ ” she mocked her. Yang couldn’t even pretend to be annoyed when the girl in front of her had such a beautiful smile, and just joined her with her own laughter.

A comfortable silence followed them while they were looking at their menus to decide what they were going to get, sometimes glancing at each other up their papers and crossing their eyes from time to time with a smile.

After deciding what they wanted and placing their orders the couple kept casually talking. They got used already to their random change of topics through texts but doing that in person was a totally different story, for the better obviously. They could actually see each other making faces, hear their laugh, and they felt at ease with each other.

“…there were a lot of kids in circle around something, I got near and I saw the two older ones fighting each other! I panicked and before I knew it, I had to try to physically separate the two of them, who then revolted against _me_!”

“No way! That’s one traumatic first experience for a child entertainer!”

“You can say that out loud. Even if it was an exceptional case, I still live doing my job in fear of having to face something like that again!”

“What a nightmare! But I must confess, I was exactly that kind of kid.”

“Why isn’t that surprising?”

“Oh, are you teasing me now, miss Belladonna?”

“Absolutely not, I am seriously worried about the influence you could have over your sister now.” she said in an obvious teasing tone.

“Don’t worry, I set up a good example for her. Or, at least, I’m trying to.” Yang answered more seriously.

“I can already tell you are” Blake said with a sweeter voice.

The two smiled at each other and before they could even notice their meals arrived. Yang gasped in front of the quantity of fish in her date’s plate and Blake looked up at her as just to say “I told you so” before attacking it.

Their conversation went on about food and tastes and general small talk but the two had a really good time.

They ate their meals without rush, even got a dessert to share in the most clichés way ever, and when the time came to pay the bill Yang insisted to take care of it herself. Blake didn’t think she was serious when she first said she would’ve treated her, and placed her orders without worry, but if she knew she would’ve been more careful.

They barely passed the entrance doors of the restaurant when Yang proposed a walk nearby the seashore to help all that fish get down. That was so cliché romantic as well, Blake wondered if the blonde picked that place planning that from the beginning. Either case, Blake didn’t mind.

The couple stepped lightly on the sand without even bothering taking their shoes off and walked, accompanied by the sound of the waves from one side and the light music of a distant bathing establishment from the other.

The sea was limpid and Blake took a deep breath, inhaling the salt air. It’s been a while since the last time she’s been at the beach and only now Blake realized how mush she missed it.

The smell of the sea and the softness of the sand under her feet, even through her shoes, made her want to just go and throw herself in the water. If she told Yang that, she was sure the blonde would’ve teased her to death.

Not that Yang would’ve even notice at the moment, too busy feeling tense and nervous, her bravado gone.

Blake noticed how she would “casually” brush their hands together, trying to hold her hand or most likely send some kind of hint. Blake found it incredibly funny and cute so she played oblivious, watching the blonde struggle, and waiting for her to make a move that never came.

Eventually, done with waiting, Blake took the lead and straight up took her hand, keeping their conversation like it was no big deal. Yang was startled and blushed first, it was extremely adorable, then interlocked their fingers.

Both girls smiled happily.

“You know what, you managed to distract me with your silver tongue and questions all this time, but never told me a lot about you. Tell me about your family.”

“There isn’t a lot interesting to say, really. It’s just dad, Ruby and me taking care of each other. Normal family stuff I guess.”

“What about your mom?” Blake saw the girl almost immediately tense, and was about to say that she didn’t have to talk about it but the blonde answered anyway.

“Our… Ruby’s mom had an accident and died a couple of years ago. It hit dad hard, and for a while I took care of Ruby almost all by myself. He’s doing better now, thankfully.”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to bring back painful memories. You didn’t have to answer.”

“It’s okay. I… I wanted to. I think.” Yang wasn’t sure herself why she let out something like that in a moment like that, but she couldn’t bring herself to regret it neither.

Blake carefully thought about what to say next before curiosity defeated her “If you don’t mind me asking… ‘Ruby’s mom’?”

“…Yeah. My biological mother left us after giving birth to me, I never even saw her. Summer raised me, she’s my mom. Thinking about how much she and dad struggled to have Ruby… just to disappear so soon after…”

“Yang…”

“I’m just sad Ruby won’t get to grow up with her like I did.” Yang brushed away a couple of tears with her free hand, and Blake felt like shit.

“I’m sorry… I-I should have never asked!” she said, instinctively pulling the blonde into a hug.

“I told you, it’s okay. Actually, I am sorry for bringing all this baggage up. That’s not exactly ‘first date material’” Yang let out a little laugh.

Blake pulled slightly away, enough to look her in the eyes but still keep their embrace “Yang, you don’t need to worry. I’m happy to listen. I wanted to know you better and that includes the thornier issues as well. You can tell me everything.”

The couple smiled tenderly at each other. The song from the nearby bar just ended, the silence around them filled with the sound of the waves on the seashore alone and the atmosphere felt so intimate it was almost magical, perfect.

They didn’t know who moved first, but they were now leaning toward each other, closer and closer. Their eyes closed and their lips were just a few inches apart… when a new song started playing and reached their ears.

Both girls thought the same thing.

_No way!_

Kiss the girl.

The two stayed still, stared at each other and burst out laughing.

“I can’t believe it!” The two girls laughed carefree to the tears, out of that ridiculous coincidence.

It would’ve been perfect in any other given circumstance probably, but in between their very first meeting, the location and the moment, they just couldn’t help themselves.

“Ahahahah… ooof! I needed that!”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Hey, it’s getting late. How about I get you back home?” Yang asked, the prior mood completely ruined by now, making it useless to even try getting back to what they were at. None of them was disappointed though, it has still been nice.

“Sounds good.”

So they headed back to the parking lot. This time it didn’t take long for Yang to hold her hand.

 

***

 

With another supercool ride on her bike, shamelessly showing off her skills, Yang arrived and parked nearby Blake’s apartment. Yang collected their helmets and walked the girl to her door.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know?”

“I know. I wanted to. What kind of gentlelady would I be otherwise?” Yang mimicked some kind of bow and Blake snorted.

They were in front of Blake’s front door now and the couple stood there awkwardly, none of them really wanting their date to come to an end but at the same time eager to follow the “first date cliché rule” and get back at where they were earlier.

“I… thanks for today. I still think it should’ve been the other way around, being me the one in debt, but I had a great time.”

“Don’t mention it. And trust me, you already payed me back with interest.”

“Oh yeah? I think I could add a little something.” she replied suggestively, her right hand lightly caressing the blonde’s right shoulder.

Yang blushed, but didn’t pull back.

And all of a sudden, it came back. That atmosphere, heaviness in the air around them and the intensity of their gaze toward each other.

Blake waited again and Yang slowly leaned over, tentatively. There was something enthralling about how the blonde’s generally flirty behavior would completely disappear when she actually got to the point.

Blake stayed still, without holding back. She wanted this, bad, but she also wanted for Yang to make that move.

For once, the girl seemed to get that. She put her hands on Blake’s waist to keep her close and the other girl’s arms found their way over Yang’s neck.

It was finally happening, their lips so close again…

**_“I BURN!  
CAN’T HOLD ME NOW…”_ **

…only to get interrupted again, by Yang’s cellphone this time.

The poor blonde sighed and pulled away, bitterly regretting not putting her ringtone on silent mode. She pulled it out and read the contact’s name: “home”. She looked up apologetic “Sorry” and then answered the call “Hello?”

“YANG!” Ruby’s voice was so loud that she had to distance the device from her hear. Even at that distance she could hear her father on the background. “I’m so sorry, I couldn’t stop her! She’s too fast!” Yang didn’t question that for a second.

“Hey sis, is everything alright?” she looked up and noticed Blake was enjoying the scene with an amused smile on her lips, trying not to giggle. She probably heard what they said at the phone as well.

“Are you getting home? Did you ask Blake my mermaid questions? _I need answers!_!!”

Yang fought not to grunt at her phone, an exasperated look on her face. She loved her little sister more than anything in the world, but of all the timing she really choose the worst moment ever to call and act all like… well, Ruby. Yang could’ve strangled her, but then remembered she’s the reason she met Blake in the first place, so they were kinda even.

Right when she was about to reply, Blake gently took her phone from her hands “How about you ask me yourself?”

“Aaaaaahhhh, you’re still there!!!”

“Yes, and I can answer to everything you want” Yang watched speechless as the child entertainer dealt with her little sister over the phone, patient and playful, and blushed hard when the other girl noticed her stare and winked at her.

_Is it possible to fall in love so fast so hard?_

“So, is that all?”

“Last one!” Ruby announced from the other side of the phone “How can you hang out with Yang if you have no legs?”

“Well, this is a very important secret, I don’t know if I can tell you…”

“I won’t say it to anyone! Pleeeeease!!!”

“Well, if that’s so… okay.” The girl lowered her voice to a whisper, as if she was revealing the greatest secret of the world “I have a magic spell to turn my tail in legs and stay among humans to study them. But it’s a secret, so if you see me around you can’t say I’m a mermaid. Can I trust you?”

“Sure!” Blake smiled and gave the phone back to its owner.

“So Rubes, are you satisfied now?”

“Yes!”

“Great! I’ll be back soon, love you!” then she ended the call, then turned to Blake “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay, you’re sister’s really cute, even if she has a lot of energy.”

“You’re really good with her.”

The awkwardness was back once again. Yang’s been truly impressed by Blake’s behavior with her sister, but now she was afraid it was something she did out of habit because of her job.

What if she was actually pissed by her interruption? Yang wanted to try and kiss her so bad after their two failed attempts, but now that the atmosphere was gone and she was so uncertain about Blake’s mood, she didn’t know what was the right thing to do.

What if she tried and it wasn’t the right moment anymore? Maybe Blake wouldn’t want to see her ever again, she absolutely couldn’t let that happen!

It was disappointing, but she felt like dropping it was the best choice for now “Well… I guess I’ll go then. Big sister’s duty calls!” Yang tried to lighten the mood, mostly for herself, but Blake didn’t miss the bit of awkward sadness her body language. “So, until next time. Bye!”

Yang started moving to get away, but Blake was having none of that. “Wait!” She made a step further, grabbed her by the shoulder again, shut her eyes and pulled Yang down for a kiss.

The blonde had widened eyes from the shock at first, before melting and kissing her back. Soon both set of arms got back were they were before, Yang holding her close from her hips, and Blake used her grip over Yang’s neck to get even closer and fearlessly deepening their kiss.

Yang didn’t expect Blake to take control with such passion, but she was more than happy to leave her complete dominion over her and follow her lead.

Then, way too soon for the blonde’s liking, Blake pulled away leaving Yang instinctively leaning over to try catch her lips again but the girl stopped her gently pushing her shoulders. Blake had a little blush on her cheeks, but it was nothing compared to the strong red on the blonde’s ones.

Blake reluctantly got away from the blonde’s strong arms and finally opened the door of her apartment “I’ll text you later for our second date. My treat this time” then winked and disappeared behind the door.

Yang stood there still hypnotized for a full minute, red in the face and a stupid smile on her lips, before regaining function enough to walk back to her bike. She got in, turned the motors on and started her drive home feeling lighter than ever before.

Yang drove home praying not to crash somewhere, too distracted by the spell the beautiful mermaid casted on her.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: in my notes when Blake goes fot the kiss I wrote "Blake pulls out the Big Top Energy"


End file.
